


Horror Movie night gone... Right?

by sharkgummies



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Psyops universe, basically just an excuse for me to write something fluffy lol, i think thats it, this is a like post psyops au, where pyke isnt in the BRG anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkgummies/pseuds/sharkgummies
Summary: Yi watches a sci-fi movie that's considered in the horror genre with Pyke, which happens to scare him and he has to deal with using his power on accident
Relationships: Pyke/Master Yi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Horror Movie night gone... Right?

**Author's Note:**

> This was 100% made for me and the one other p/y lover and thats it. Short because I like to write oneshots more for some reason

The TV screen lit up the dark room as another scream was let out, this time making Yi shiver in his place at the sight. He got closer to his partner and held his arm like there was nothing else in the world as he saw the creature get on its back legs and let out a horrifying hiss and-

Pyke paused the movie with the remote control. 

"Yi, are you sure you can handle this?"

Yi got the sudden wave of comfort upon hearing the ripper's raspy voice echo in the room. 

"I'm doing absolutely fine. No need to worry."

"I've never seen you shake this much. And I remember when you went outside in a crop top last week."

Yi sighed as he let go of Pyke's arm and laid down in his lap, staring up at his face. 

"So? I can handle horror, I'm having no problem watching aliens kill people. And it's not like you aren't scared either."

Pyke's glowing eyes locked stare in Yi's. 

"I've seen this movie a lot of times and honestly, the fear effects goes lower each time. You're watching it for the first time and I can clearly see you're shitting yourself right now."

"I am not."

"You are."

Yi let out a chuckle and looked back at the TV for a moment. He soon felt Pyke's hand find its place in his hair, running his fingers carefully through it as a comforting touch. 

"You know we can turn this off right? You don't have to prove to me that you can watch horror when I've already seen you bravely take on fights that seem unwinnable." 

"Can we? I'm really not up to seeing this thing's babies get out of people again." - shrugged Yi as he heard Pyke let out a glitch laugh and turn off the TV. 

"We have a deal. I'll head to the bedroom, I feel like I need some sleep after this week." 

Yi sat up as Pyke got up to take out the disc from their DVD. The lights were soon turned on and they washed the dishes before getting to the bedroom for some deserved sleep.

\---  
Except Yi couldn't have it.

He looked around nervously again, examing whatever he could see in his room at pure darkness and shifted around for the 5th time. He wasn't afraid. He would never get afraid from something as dumb as a horror film. Yet there he was, heavy breathing in his bed afraid of an ugly non-human creature climbing his ceiling or opening him in his sleep. Yi sighed as he felt Pyke move and nuzzle his face in the swordsman's hair. The wind was howling outside as the pitch black room seemed to get colder. Maybe watching the movie wasn't a great idea. 

The bladesman rolled around and closed in, holding tightly to the man beside him. Maybe thinking about something else might help. Yi tried to move his train of thought in a different direction, without much success. He thought about work, trying to get something boring to fall asleep faster. He thought about the last book he read, trying to get some sort of a different emotion. He thought about Pyke, getting in a comfort zone to relax. Yet he couldn't think of anything else. 

Yi softly pushed his head against Pyke's chest in frustration, careful not to hurt or wake him up. The creeping feeling of the dark room climbed into him, making him nauseous. There was no fear of the dark, but with his imagination running wild it made him feel so small. He needed some light. Just a little bit of light.

But maybe using his powers for a reason as dumb as this wasn't the best shot in the situation. Yi lit up and jumped up in surprise from the energy from his own power flow through the room. Rather stressed from the possibility that he had awaken someone he put his hands on his forehead, typing to calm down and ease up before falling into a deeper hole. 

This wasn't great. And the bladesman didn't seem to feel better in any way with the constant color shift and warmth.   
Maybe it didn't matter anymore.   
Maybe he fucked up.   
Maybe they should've never turned on the TV that night anyway-

"Yi." - called out a distorted voice in the dark as a hand grabbed his shoulder. 

At that moment he had completely forgotten about Pyke. Yi quickly turned around to the sight of his partner with one hand up in front of his face and a tired expression. The bladesman felt his heart stop for a moment, lowering the provided energy and lessening the colors which vibrates from his body like some twisted magic. Yi opened his mouth to explain, but he was cut off by Pyke pulling him for a hug.   
He stared away for a second, slowly giving into the ripper's arms. 

Silence.

"I didn't think it'd affect you that bad." - Pyke muttered into Yi's shoulder suddenly, sounding rather puzzled. - "Sorry." 

His words confused Yi. Was he apologizing for the movie? Or about the situation? It certainly wasn't like the movie itself affected Yi that badly, but rather his mind playing around with the feelings the film triggered. Yi tried to word his words carefully. 

"Pyke, it's fine. You don't have any blame in this - and neither does the movie."

The room was silent for a moment until he heard the masked man let out a mumbled "mhm" sound, letting him continue.

"It's probably just my uh... powers over reacting from the situation. Kind of like an instinct towards danger y'know." 

"Are you feeling at risk?"

Yi let the question sink in for a moment. In theory - yes, there were no major or minor threats in their area and it wasn't like something bad could happen at that moment. And even if the situation went out of control - there was nothing to worry about. His base was safe. He wouldn't hesitate to fight anything. And he had one of the former most dangerous killers from the Black Rose Group by his side as well, who'd instantly feel something has happened even before he did.  
Yi took a deep breath, getting to analyze his emotions. It's what he would usually do in uncomfortable situations, so he took his time thinking about where the fear was coming from. It felt like rather... the action sleeping was the thing he was the most afraid of at that moment. His fear of a bad situation possibly happening was tied to the fact that if it happened in his sleep - he probably wouldn't be able to help. The comfort of staying awake would probably help in this situation.

"..I don't think I feel like sleeping right now. It makes me afraid of bad possibilities happening while I'm in a state like that. I know it sounds irrational and makes no sen-"

"I get it. I.. understand where you're coming from." - Pyke cut off, leaning back from Yi to look at his face. - "Do you want to do something else in that regard?" 

Pyke's surprisingly quick reply with empathy filled Yi with relief. He stared into the glowing blue eyes in peace.

"I would like that. Maybe pick up 'Feeding Frenzy' again in the living room for a few games..?" - Yi trailed off, feeling the conversation lead to a more positive turn.

Pyke let out a laugh and rubbed his forehead as if he had caught him in the middle of something stupid.

"Only if you stop insisting that you lose because of 'game lag'."

"Hey! What am I supposed to do when the jellyfish come for me."

The ripper chuckled, pulling the mad beside him for a quick forehead kiss.  
"Alright, but promise that you will get rest tomorrow. You shouldn't be walking around without the needed sleep. Deprivation isn't the best thing you should have when you're expecting to fight often." 

Yi smiled as he reached to kiss Pyke back.

"Only if we beat the game today."


End file.
